Bản mẫu:Tàu thuyền/Những câu thường hỏi
THẮC MẮC VỀ TÀU THUYỀN How much do cargo ships cost? *Answer: Every cargo ship costs more than the previous ship. For more information see Cargo Ship. Why is it that when I pillage a town, I get only 60 resources? *Answer: The amount you pillage depends on the trading port level of the victim's town. The higher level it is, the faster you can load your cargo ships. A town with no port will only yield up to 60 resources. A town with a level 1 port will yield up to 200 resources. A town with a level 2 port will yield up to 600 resources, and so on. See the articles on pillaging and loot for more info. (Not valid from version 0.3) Does the number of troops I send in the attack affect the amount of resources I will receive when pillaging? *Answer: No. Whether you send 1 swordsman or 10,000 swordsmen; you would loot no more than the maximum amount that can be loaded by your cargo ship. Of course, if you lose, don't expect any loot. One cargo ship is sent out initially to transport the troops (unless the target is on the same island). Then, if you can loot more than one ship's worth of resources, and you have free ships available, some of your ships teleport to your victim's harbor to transport the resources back. How do I know if my town is being blockaded? *Answer: If you have warships available, you can click on your town and an option will appear to "break blockade". Take note, when inspecting fleets in town, the "Occupying Forces: Ships of an enemy occupation force are stationed in this town!" message is a bug. The best way to tell whether you are blockaded is your Military Advisor, who will glow red with incoming attacks, and provide information on enemy troop movements. How long can the blockade last? *Answer: It can last up to 8 hours for one fleet. When you decide to blockade someone, there is a pull-down menu asking you how long you wish to blockade for, and it allows you to select from 1-8 hours. Keep in mind though that upkeep for warships is VERY HIGH. Some have suggested waiting out the blockade as the best solution, but, if you think you have a far superior fleet, you may want to counter-attack them. Is it true that if I don't have a port (or shipyard) I can't be blockaded? *Answer: No, you can be blockaded with or without a port. Furthermore, you can't buy cargo ships without a port, and you can't trade without cargo ships. And if you can't trade, how will you acquire the resources missing in your island? Although you might be able do this in your colony, this is not a viable option for your capital. How many cargo ships do I need to set up a new colony? *Answer: A minimum of three must be available. Each cargo ship can hold 500 resources. They must carry the amount required for setting up the colony (1,250 building material) and can send up to 250 more units without increasing the number of ships used. By using more cargo ships, you can send even more resources to help start your colony. Remember: Do not ship too many resources to start the colony, because initial storage capacity of the colony (before building a warehouse) is only 750 units of wood and 300 units of each luxury item. Any excess you send above that level would be lost. In my town report it says "A trade fleet from has arrived in and brought: xxx resources." How am I supposed to know who sent it? *Answer: the missing name of the player who sent the shipment is a bug. Many times when you receive this bugged message, you actually didn't receive any goods at all. The only way right now to track who sent which shipment is to track your messages. If you're online, tracking shipments coming in is easier as you can view all the incoming ships in your port. What is the travel time, and is there a formula for it? *Answer: There is a simple formula for it. Travel time, in minutes, is :: (\mathrm{ship\ speed}) * (\sqrt{(x_2-x_1)^2 + (y_2-y_1)^2} + 1) (See Also: Formulas) *Speed of cargo vessels is normally 20, so this simplifies to :: 20 * (\sqrt{(x_2-x_1)^2 + (y_2-y_1)^2} + 1) :So if you're going from 30(x1):30(y1) to 31(x2):30(y2) ::20 * (sqrt(30-30)2+(31-30)2 + 1) ::20 * (1 + 1) ::40 minutes :For diagonals ::30:30 → 31:31 ::20 * (sqrt(31-30)2+(31-30)2 + 1) ::20 * (sqrt(2)+1) ::20 * 2.41 ::48.28 minutes ≈ 48m17s (So draw lines on the map and compare their lengths to get a rough idea, once you have found the time for one trip. But don't forget the loading time.) In v.0.3.0 the formula has changed. In the game's Ikipedia, cargo ships are shown to have speed 60. Furthermore, they seem to have gotten smart and dropped the 1 from the (1+distance) scaling. It now seems, for cargo ships at least, to go something like this: :: (\mathrm{ship\ speed}) * \sqrt{(x_2-x_1)^2 + (y_2-y_1)^2} minutes. Thể loại:Thắc mắc Thể loại:Trợ giúp Thể loại:Hướng dẫn